Inn Malleo!
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Inn Malleo! 'is a crappy shame based of off the Shame, Hotel Weegee but with Malleo instead of Weegee. BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH kidnapped The Princess and Malleo has to rescue her. There is 8 different inn's Malleo must get through. They all have a theme, a boss, and an owner. They are all infested with enemies. The bosses are all just defeated by show you would defeat the normal enemies, but you do the thing a bunch of times. The controls are really choppy and bad. You would often fall of the hotel because you went right for a 999999999999999999999999th of a millisecond. There are also some cutscenes telling you what the heak is happening. If you complete the game in less then 4 hours you get 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 years worth of Bowser's Sourpuss Bread. Title Screen + Extras The title screen is very unique and weird. On the top there is a big message in Comic Sans overlapping everything that says "INN MALLEO!" with a picture of Malleo cockeyed. Next to dirpy Malleo there is a .png of a hotel with a stock logo on it. On the right of it somebody replaced the sign that says "MOTEL" to say "Malleo". Below that there is a picture of a dirpy Goomba. BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH is peaking out from the window being like "WaahahaahhaahahaaaaaHAHAHAHAHHABAHABHHSZGKJMFRGBCXJERMH3BRFVJCM3HBGMJ5 VHN4NHK". To start the game, you have to press the space bar. If you type "JOHNNYJOHNNYYESPAPA" then you are treated with this. ABSOLUTE CRINGE!! If you type MUSIC then you are treated with the soundtrack of the game. There, you get to see all the songs listed in the Soundtrack section of this article (except Johnny Johnny). Cool!. In that menu you can also change the Main Menu song to 90s Rap, DO THE MARIO!, and OBEY MALLEO! By pressing the file that says "On Crack" you can make all the cutscenes trippy. * Main Menu * 90s Rap * DO THE MARIO! * On Crack * OBEY MALLEO! * Creepy Hidden Video Tutorial Theme: Teaching you how to play the stupid game. Owner: Phillips Enemies: * Goombas * Koopa Troopas Power-Ups: * Mushroom * Fire Flower * 1-Up Mushroom Boss: Your will power to not play this piece of trash. * Music Inn Stupid Theme: Stupidity Owner: Mr. Potato Head Enemies: * Goombas * Stupidah Troopas * Frogs * Wigglers * Fat Koopas * Spikes * Mr. Saturns Power-Ups * MushedRoom * Fire Plantio * Underwear * Ash Ketchum Boss: Mature Man *Music In POOOOP!!!!!1!! Theme: Poop Owner: Poopeegee and Poopalleo Enemies: * Poopmons * P00p-1s * P00p-2s * P00p-3s * P00p-69s * Super Mega Ultra Pile-A-Shits * Poopoos * Talking Toilets Power-Ups: * Poop * Toilet Paper * Rocky Road Boss: Poo * Music Inn WA Theme: Wa Stuff Owner:WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaGuy Enemies: * WaGoombas * WaKoopas * WaWaWaWaGoomboos * Wamans * WaWos Power-Ups: * WaMushroom * WaFire Flower * Wa1-Up Boss: WaGiygas *Music Inn Side-Of-Mario Theme: Mario's Side Owner: Some Weird Mario Fanboy Enemies: * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp * Magikarp Power-Ups * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi Boss: The Other Side Of Mario's Side * Music Inn REHTMHFYJGKHJLJHVCBGHJTYHJBXBBCVNBNDRTJDJFJKFTXN Theme: AYDTDJDYKGDCSGHFZEBVFBYGKUFHD54SRUJDJJCJMGIYKCRFDCHKGJGFHBJIPHYPYHJB Owner: Deleteegee Enemies: * QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMs * qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnms * D3L3T3s * 00s * dirty_hacker_6_6_6s Power-Ups: * Glitch * GLich * GLCHH * 0001010100101010 Boss: C_O_R_R_U_P_T_I_O_N *Music inn sassio theme; lowercase letter stuff owner; sassio enemies; * 0123456789s * 9876543210s * ,s power-ups; * soupy soup soup soup * spoon the kitty boss; UPPERCASE LETTER MAN MAN Inn Cheesy-O Theme: Cheese !!!]] Owner: Cheeseegee Enemies: * Cheesombas * Cheesoopas * Cheesana Plants * Cheese Chomps * Cheesigglers Power-Ups: * Cheese * Green Cheese * Blue Cheese * Cheese Shroom' Boss: Wacheeseegee *Inn Cheesy-O Music Inn BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH (Finale) Theme: BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH .]] Owner: BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH Enemies: *Fire Sumos *Final Frogs *Rotten Apples *Phillips-08s *Mr. Potato Head-08s *Poopeegee-08s *Poopalleo-08s *WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaGuy-08s *Some Weird Mario Fanboy-08s *Deleteegee-08s *sassio-08s *Cheeseegee-08s Power-Ups: * Poison Mushroom Bosses: * Mature Man * Poo * WaGiygas * The Other Side Of Mario's Side * C_O_R_R_U_P_T_I_O_N * UPPERCASE LETTER MAN MAN * Wacheeseegee * BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH * Music * Final Boss Theme '''INN MALLEO! '(Special Stage) Theme: The game you just played !]] Owner: Phillips Enemies: * Goombas * Koopa Troopas * Stupidah Troopa * Frogs * Wigglers * Fat Koopas * Spikes * Mr. Saturn * Poopmons * P00p-1 * P00p-2 * P00p-3 * P00p-69 * Super Mega Ultra Pile-A-Shits * Poopoos * Talking Toilets * WaGoombas * WaKoopas * WaWaWaWaGoomboos * Wamans * WaWos * Magikarps * QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMs * qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnms * D3L3T3s * 00s * dirty_hacker_6_6_6s * 0123456789s * 9876543210s * ,s * Cheesombas * Cheesoopa * Cheesana Plants * Cheese Chomps * Cheesiggler * Fire Sumos * Final Frogs * Rotten Apples * Phillips-08s * Mr. Potato Head-08 * Poopeegee-08s * Poopalleo-08s * WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaGuy-08s *Some Weird Mario Fanboy-08s *Deleteegee-08s *sassio-08s *Cheeseegee-08s Power-Ups: * Mushroom * Fire Flower * 1-Up Mushroom * MushedRoom * Fire Plantio * Underwear * Ash Ketchum * Poop * Toilet Paper * Rocky Road * WaMushroom * WaFire Flower * Wa1-Up * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Glitch * GLich * GLCHH * 0001010100101010 * soupy soup soup soup * spoon the kitty * Cheese * Green Cheese * Blue Cheese * Cheese Shroom' * Poison Mushroom Boss: Dodge the Credits * Music * Credits THE END!!! Then the game writes down all your personal information. While recovering from this crap, The King comes to your house and kills you. 'DON'T PLAY INN MALLEO! KIDS!!! ' THE '''BBBAAAADDDD '''ENDING If you take more then a week (doesn't count for when your not playing) BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH actually during the bad ending of '''Inn Malleo!]] gets married to The Princess. She becomes very sad and makes a deal with the spirit of Peachycakes. She possesses The Princess and kills everyone. THE END!!! *The BBBAAAADDDD ENDING Soundtrack * Main Menu * 90s Rap * DO THE MARIO! * On Crack * OBEY MALLEO! * Tutorial Music * Inn Stupid Music * In POOOOP!!!!!1!! Music * Inn WA Music * Inn Side-Of-Mario Music * Inn REHTMHFYJGKHJLJHVCBGHJTYHJBXBBCVNBNDRTJDJFJKFTXN Music * inn sassio music * Inn Cheesy-O Music * Inn BOAAWWWSSSEEEHHH Music * INN MALLEO! Music * Boss Theme * Final Boss Theme * Ugandan Knucles Sings (unused) * Credits * The BBBAAAADDDD ENDING * Creepy Hidden Video (not in soundtrack menu, type "JOHNNYJOHNNYYESPAPA to see) Category:Meme related stuff Category:Memes Category:Bad shames Category:Shames Category:Shames that should have not been made(EVER!)